Imagination Station
by Serena-Marlene
Summary: My file of half baked ideas that should likely never see the light of day
1. Letters From Ron pt 1

Letters from Ron

Chapter One: What you leave behind

For Ron Weasely the last 10 months were not easy and if he were to voice it to anyone the time had stirred something in him he thought as he lay by hermione holding the woman he loved . 'I am not worthy of her and she deserves better than I can offer' many ideas went through his head from the acolades they would receive and the doors those would open, returning home and to school, which brought thoughts of funerals and how his mother would be and he was not sure he could help his family right now and finally he thought of his two friends one a brother in all but blood the other was a girl who had somehow become his life without even realizing. 'I need to grow as a wizard and as human being.' Witht hat thought in his mind he rolled out of bed and immediately kissed hermione on the forhead and set about writing a note to his friends and family before packing his bag and turning to leave

Harry opened his eyes. Slowly reaching for his wand as he heard shuffling in the dorm room where He, Hermione, and Ron had slept in after the battled that had rocked the castle only hours before. From his vantage point he could see Ron wrestling with something and finally roll out of bed tucking Hermione in and kissing her forehead, then watched him check his bag and write a note fpld it and set it beside hermione and the move toward the door where he turned back to look in on his best friends "I love you both but I need to grow sand that will not happen here. I need to find out who I am without you so I can truly appreciate who I am and what I can be with you" Harry's eyes widenend but before he could do anything Ron was gone with a pop

Harry rose out of bed shaking in the wake of his best friends departure he stumbled over to the note and gently woke Hermione from her sleep 'Mione wake up we need to talk"

Hermione woke from the best dream ever she was married to Ron Weasely and they had to wonderful children Rose and Hugo. Harry and Ginny had three James, Albus and Lily and they were all at King's Cross waiting for the Hogwarts Express to leave. When harry gently woke him up. "What is it Harry?" she asked noting His concerned words

"Ron left this for us." He said gravely.

Everyone who matters.

I know this is probably the last thing any of you would expect from me. Given that most of the time I am lazy, opinionated git. The last year has weighed heavily upon me and I have come to the conclusion that I must grow and that if I am going to make my mark on the world I must stand on my own two feet. I can not do that here or anywhere in England I understand now the price My brother in all but blood has paid.

Harry take care of Hermione she will need you now more than ever. I am sorry to do this to you but you and I both know I will not grow as I should if I stay.

To my family look after Harry and Hermione they will need the help. Ginny there is more to harry than the boy who lived if you can not recognize that there will be heartache and pain. Bill, Charlie,and Percy look after George we may all have lost a brother but George lost his twin and I have no earthly idea how to help him. Dad I promise I will be okay take care of mum because what I am going to say is likely going to hurt and anger her in equal parts. Mum Know that I love you and will always be your little boy but you really have no clue about what we really went through at school if we would have waited for an adult in first year Hermione would have been dead, the same for Ginny in second year. Third and forth year the adults were morons dementors and that god-awful tournament. Fifth year was more of the same only this time an adult systematically tortured someone we consider family.. after fifth year we were not children anymore we fought the opening battle of a war that nearly burned our workd to ground. I know you love and miss your brothers but it is time to let us go. I love you mom but really we do not need coddling anymore. George there are no words I can say that will make this any better but know that I love you and mourn Fred.

Hermione this will be the hardest thing I ever write, say or whatever. I love you I realized it at the yule ball in fourth year. I ruined your night and I am sorry for that I hope that one day I can make it up to you. I hope one day I will grow into the man I need to be to win your heart but I will not ask you to wait for me as that would be unfair to you if you find love embrace it never let it go. And look out for that git of a mate he will need you to keep him straight.

With love

Ron.


	2. Unnamed MarvelHP Story

Unnamed HP/Marvel crossover

After the war things never settled down, rather than being able to slip into ignominy Harry's life became a prison. Ginny Weasely who wanted to be the chosen ones wife, not that it would ever happen , Ron Weasely who finally had lion's share of fame had shown his true colors beating Hermione in a drunken rage. Harry had nearly killed him for it. He tried to comfort Hermione but between the scars on her arm and Ron's final betrayal she took her own life ten years after the end of the war. Harry withdrew from the world and for the next decade Kreature led what could be called a rear guard action in keeping Harry alive through a myriad of suicide attempt. Until old age claimed the Black elf…

Harry walked into the Ministers office. The secretary looked up "Mr. Potter, What a pleasant surprise."

"Thank you Hannah does Susan have a free slot in her schedule any time today" he asked earnestly his eyes downcast toward the floor hiding the depths of pain he was in "If not when could I get 5 minutes of her time."

'What is going on with him? 'Hannah thought "Harry you know you have an open invitation as one of her advisors you do not have to make appointments. Susan would love to see you it has been a while. Go on in she is having lunch right now."

Harry looked up "I thought that advisor thing was you know a pro forma thing I never..."

Hannah smiled again "That is exactly why you are one of her advisors when you come to her it is generally not for something little. Now go on in."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said as he went toward the door. He stopped for a moment to gather himself up opening the door he saw Susan eating a sandwich while absentmindedly looking over a long scroll and Harry could not help himself "you know if you get a grease spot on a treaty with the goblins there will be war"

Susan jumped at the voice "Harry Potter that is not funny you scared a life out of me I only have three left now" She said standing with a cocked head her hand on her hip and smile crossing her lips "What brings my favorite advisor to my office."

"I need a favor!" Harry stated coming to attention "The kind that I will likely never be able to repay nor will you like what I am about to ask. As I have never come to you with any request I want you to give my request due thought." Harry said gravely "I request access to veil."

Susan looked shocked "Harry surely it is not that bad."

"No it is actually worse. I cannot go out in public for reasons that are well known which means I cannot spend time with what friends I have left or my godson and his beautiful wife. Susan my affairs are in Order Teddy will be the lord black and the lord potter he will get the lion's share of my fortune. Please just let me go I beg you please with her gone I have no reason to stay."

Susan sat down when the gravity of his feeling manifested on his face. "Is there no other way?"

Harry slowly shook his head "There is no peace for me here, no rest. Please Susan it is the only way."

For the first time in years she really looked at her friend. Gone was the boy she knew, the boy who had life and hope in his place a shell of a man had emerged "Very well Lord Potter if you are sure. When would like to go?"

"Now would probably be best" harry said once again looking at the ground "I am sorry for putting you in this position Susan I know you want me to live but I…"

"I know Harry I was with you when we received the call discovering her body. I know what she meant to you, still means to you it hard competing against a memory."

"It was never a competition madam minister, there was never anyone in the universe other than her for me." He said flashing her a white stone.

"Is that a…" she asked and all harry did was nod "I see then my condolences feel inadequate now"

"No Susan they were a balm when I needed them I am sorry it could not work out for us"

"Let's go then" she said wiping a tear from her eyes

"You don't have to take me Susan"

"Harry if you think I am going to let you walk into the veil without at least one person being there for you then you are truly dumb." She said as they walked out of her office. "Hannah Love I will see you at the orphanage later please take the rest of the day off"

They walked in silence to the lifts people giving them a wide birth as the lift went down harry spoke again "Funding for the Orphanage is taken care of as part of my prep work I made a sizable donation in the Black and Potter names."

The rest of the journey was made in silence until at last they stood in the veil room when she turned to harry and embraced him "Good bye my brother GO and find Peace" she choked on sobs as she stepped back harry stepped forward he could hear her voice whispering to him. "Hermione I am coming to join you my love." As he stepped through he felt the cloak appear on his back, the ring on his finger and the wand in his hand. 'What the hell is going on? I snapped the wand and deliberately lost the stone' harry thought as he stepped across the threshold.

As he disappeared Susan broke down and cried until several unspeakbales found her hours later.

Harry emerged into a very plain stone room with small round rose colored crystal table. The room was dark lit by only a single candle. A chilled breeze filtered through the room causing the candle to gutter and almost go out.

"So you are the master of death … thought you would be taller."

Harry turned and saw an inky black figure that he thought he would have missed if she did not want to be seen. "Death I presume. No scythe to reap my soul. I am disappointed" He could almost see her, well he thought it was her rolling her eyes. "Where is she I came to be with her?"

"Master Potter she is not here" the entity said sadly "She did not commit suicide she was murdered' I am sorry for your loss." it declared and then he almost missed the barely audible "Master"

Harry drew a shuddering breath took the Cloak off, Draped it across his harm setting the stone and the wand on it and held them out "I am not your master, I never wanted to be. I can barely be my own master take them and test someone else."

"I cannot take them. The multiverse needs you" death said with grimace "I need you!"

Something in Harry snapped "I need her! she was the reason even if she fell in love with him it was always her for me. You want me to save the multiverse. For love of Merlin give me Hermione and I will do anything you ask." He sank to his knees sobs wracking his body "Please just let me be with her"

He sobbed for what seemed like an eternity when he felt a pair of arms and smelled a familiar scent and felt her hair tickle his skin his sobbing came to an end "She can't do as you request my love somethings are beyond even the reach of death." She said holding him tight "our time together here will have to be enough for a lifetime Harry or in your case many lifetimes and for that I am sorry if I had known the depth of your feeling while alive things would have been very different!"

"I can't do it Hermione, the burden, this life is too much to bear alone" he said his eyes down cast so she would not see his tears "Please let me stay here with you."

"Harry James Potter there will come a time when I will either be reborn or you will join me here but now is not that time. You are needed by the multiverse something is coming and leaves nothing but death and destruction in its wake all in the name of love for lady death who while she is the caretaker of all souls does not enjoy senseless death and destruction in her name. I love you Harry, right now is a gift from whatever gods listen to our pleas we are here. The multiverse needs you, Merlin's balls I need you I need you to be the man, the hero I know you to be. The hero we all know you to be" and suddenly he was surrounded by everyone he had lost "if what is coming is not stopped it will roll over the multiverse leaving nothing in its wake. You may feel alone my love and while physically that may be true all of us live inside of you every day. Every time you think of what Dumbledore or Sirius or every time the voice of your conscience answers you in my voice. WE. ARE. THERE" she ended screamed poking him three times in the chest tears streaming down her face.

'Great my behavior made Hermione cry I really am no better than Ron' he thought as he reach up and wiped the tears from her eyes "I never wanted to make you cry love I am sorry."

"Just do not do it again" she mumbled "our time is finished here Harry but this does not mean you cannot live and find love again. I happen to know where you are going there is very pretty petite read head who is going to need saving because like you she chose to do what was right over what is easy." She spoke in quiet tones leaning in to steal her one and only kiss with her best friend and personal hero "Love never dies Harry and ours is with you always!"

Harry touched his lips still feeling the caress of her lips as she vanished the feeling of love permeated him and he found himself kneeling in front of death "Well that was …. Unexpected. As I was saying before you are needed and you know now that you are loved even beyond the grave. Most notably you are worthy to bear my ring, my staff and my robe unlike many other bearers throughout the ages you have not succumbed to them."

"Hermione said something was coming" Harry asked suddenly "Can you fill me in the more information I have the better I can do my job."

"His name is Thanos, the last of his race from the planet Titan he is seeking to purge half the universe in his quest for my affections he does not understand his action … hurt me while I am death and the dead are my responsibility the living bring me great joy a baby born growing with age and time finding love having children growing old having grandchildren and yes dying after making their mark on the universe as it were makes me happy" death says sadly looking down on perhaps the one being in the multiverse who can understand. "But he is like that crazy stalker girlfriend you had Ginny Weasely. Only with nearly unlimited resources and even less conscience."

"Sounds a billion times worse than Tom Riddle ever was" Harry said remembering exactly what Voldemort was like. "What more do I need to know before going?"

"Have you ever heard of the six Infinity Stones" Lady Death Asked with a chuckle

To which Harry responded "The what?"

Lady Death pinched her nose drawing in a long breath "Have a seat this could take some time. Please save your questions until the end"

Harry sat down and conjured a pad of paper and pencil and over the next few hours he learned of the stones in broad terms before Lady Death opened a portal to another universe.

"You are the Master of Death whether you want to be or not Harry Potter. I am sending you to the very center of my dominion the planet of Vormir in the universe in question. You will know what to do when you see what is going on."

"Will I ever really be able to join my friends and family or will I be the eternal hero?" Harry asked pausing before the portal

Lady Death shook her head sadly "Even among Wizards Master Potter you are several orders of magnitude beyond them. You will live as long as you need to and then one day you will join your friends and family."

"Once More into the Breech" Harry said gravely and nodded to Lady Death stepping through the portal Lady Death had opened

Vormir

The fight with Clint had been heartbreaking for Natasha he was her brother in all but blood and he needed his family. Now they were hanging off the side of the cliff Natasha having saved Hawkeye's life by securing a safety line to his belt

"Let me go… it's okay" she whispered before kicking off the rock face and yanking her hand out of his.

Harry appeared away for the base of a very great cliff noting the many skeletons he felt the oppressive need to sacrifice that which was most dear to him and then shook it off looking up in to see a woman falling he could feel the malevolent intelligence behind the Geas practically salivating a he could feel the life of this woman, the depths of her grief for those lost and those left behind it spanned the universe and time.

Natasha had done it she had insured they would get the soul stone and reverse the damage Thanos had done when she felt her self-slowing down until she landed gently in some one arms one part of her was glad that someone had saved her from herself the other keening in rage that now they could not save the universe from the mad Titan's quest to bring balance to the universe. The Keening rage broke from her form as a choked sob "Why did you? My sacrifice would have given us access to the stone we could have repaired the damage done by Thanos."

Harry held her close her "I am sorry my lady if you give a me a few moments I will retrieve the stone for you in a moment after I have dealt with the being using it to feed. I am going to set you down now and when I do I want you to get behind me and no matter what do not try to assist me."

A snarl emanates from everywhere all at once "I will have my due Mageling and they will have the stone for a time. You will not prevent me from consuming her soul!"

Harry blood had been boiling since the very second he felt the geas. "I walk in the dark place where others fear to tread, I stand on the bridge and none may pass. You will have her soul over my dead rotting corpse so I have spoken so mote it be." His voice started out soft and climbed also taking on a multi-tonal quality until it felt like the universe was resonating with each syllable dwindling down to the barest whisper "not only am I Mage I am the hand of death and you are at odds her wishes. You have failed in your assignment as a guardian."

Above Clint and the specter of Johann Schmidt looked down and for the first time in almost 85 years the red skull felt hope that he would be free to rest rather than feeding the beast below. He heard the exchange and felt the power of the newcomers presence in the universe. His words held power and it suffused the universe restoring that which the true guardian and the other like them had taken.

Clint finally managed to climb back up the cliff "Who is that guy, You knew our names what is his?"

Schmidt thought for a moment looking at the young man and felt his allegiance change from the being who lived below to the newcomer "He is my master, he is the Guardian of the soulstone you may want to seek cover Son of Edith this is going to be very loud."

"Whatever you say big red" clint said as he retreated down the mountain.

Natsasha listened to the voice of the man who had prevented her from them getting to the soulstone and the resulting exchange. And then she remembered his words and bristled a little 'I am not a damsel in distress' she thought as she tried to step abreast with him so he did not have to face death alone when his hand shot out preventing her from proceeding she saw and felt the being rise up out of the the broken pad the bones of the dead rising with it "I have not failed mageling throughout the ages there has always been a price to use the stone I merely changed it so that it did not bring madness and suicide." The voice boomed as it finished rising from the ground. It was of medium height the details of his face hidden by shadow the malevolence settled around him like shawl it was not until it moved forward toward Harry its hand shown a ring like the one he wore. Harry's eyes narrowed as a thought permeated his brain

"You changed it so you don't pay the price, the rest of the universe does" Harry sneered "The resurrection stone is not meant to be used to trade souls or to claim to souls and it should not be used lightly yet here you are pedaling in life and death all because you cannot get her back can you Uncle Cadmus."

The creature stopped "How is it you know my name? I have no kin left, Antioch died without issue and Ignotus line vanished"

"Uncle I am sad you won't claim me as kin it hurts right here" Harry snarked pointing to his heart "I am the last of line of Ignotus I bear the cloak staff and ring. I am Harry James Potter Master of death or so I have been told"

Natasha could feel the power roiling in the air toward them from the being the young man had called Uncle Cadmus she knew if the boy were not shielding her she would be consumed by it and when the words master of death left the boy's mouth the malevolence became fear

"I did her bidding for nigh on 10 eons in this dimension she did not say I could not do what I have done"

"You are right she didn't but right now you are in my way uncle and I have it on good authority that this nice lady you tried to eat needs the stone far more than you and your servant do. So really the choice is yours we can do this the easy way or the right way." Harry said sliding into fighting stance his magic building behind his eyes

"you really must be from our family sounds like something Antioch would spew at least before his throat was cut" the shade spoke looking thoughtful "Am I to assume that the easy way would be giving it to you" To which harry nods " nephew you must sacrifice what you love "

"Already did that since it won't be easy it will be right, Expecto Patronum!" Harry cried pouring every ounce of his magic into the memory of Hermione kissing him. He could not see prongs for the light the spell generated. It shown across the face of Vormir tearing away the red skull and absorbing the being called Cadmus. as the light died down he noticed the luminous moon I the sky and could feel the stone calling to him he held his hand aloft and said "come" and in a flash he felt the resurrection stone quiver before becoming a slight bit heavier Harry could sense its power grow significantly before he turned to the cute red head who was staring at him with a somewhat dumbfounded look on her face "Um hi do I have something on my face?"

Authors note: While I love the idea of Black Widow/Harry Potter as a pairing but in this case we are left with the conundrum of how to get harry back to earth present. While I gave Harry a significant power bump. I cannot bring myself to write a scene where he travels across space and time by his will alone nor can I write him ever using the infinity stones. What I could see is since Widow has survived when Strange and the sorcerers show up she could approach Dr. Strange who could quickly open a portal and a very bored Harry Potter could step through.


End file.
